gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ce que la vie nous réserve
On My Way est le quatorzième épisode de la troisième saison de Glee. C'est l'épisode des Régionales. Il a été diffusé le 21 février 2012 sur la FOX et est le dernier épisode diffusé avant la pause hivernale de 7 semaines. Intrigue Les choses s'échauffent alors que les New Directions ont un tête-à-tête avec les Warblers lors des Régionales. Dans l'objectif de gagner contre eux, Sebastian essaye de faire du chantage à Rachel pour qu'elle ne chante pas aux Régionales. Alors qu'un évènement dévastateur choque la communauté de McKinley, Mr Schuester révèle un moment inhabituel de son passé. Pendant ce temps, Quinn tente de réintégrer les Cheerios, Finn et Rachel prennent une décision soudaine au sujet de leur avenir ensemble et Kurt vient en aide à un ami en difficulté. (Source) Résumé Rachel et Kurt , parlent du mariage autours d'un café, lorsque Sebastian arrive pour faire du chantage à Rachel , qu'elle ne participe pas aux Regionals sinon, au quel cas, il diffusera des photos truquées de Finn . Le Glee Club réunit, Finn apprend ça et veut se battre mais Artie lui rappelle le réglement qui dit que toute forme de violence engendrera une disqualification. Rachel rajoute qu'elle ne cédera pas à son chantage, qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent de lui, elle, elle l'aime et elle le soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive, qui plus est, la victoire aux Regionals serait sa clé pour N.Y.A.D.A. Sue déclare à Quinn qu'elle est enceinte, et celle-ci lui dit quelques trucs sur sa grossesse et en profite pour demander à reintégrer les Cheerios , ce qui permettrais de finir son année avec brio, seulement Sue refuse par rapport aux autres filles de l'équipe qui elles n'ont jamais quitter le groupe. Blaine fait venir Kurt à l'auditorium pour lui faire écouter Cough Syrup , il pense en effet que cette chanson pourrait leur faire gagner la compétition face aux Warblers. Pendant la chanson on voit Karofsky se faire huer dans son école à cause de son homosexualité, ce qui le poussera à faire une tentative de suicide. Les professeurs se retouvent dans le bureau du principal, Will, Emma, Sue, Coach Beiste réagissent face à l'acte de Karofsky, Finn et Rachel se font des excuses mutuelles par rapport aux photos et décident de se marier après les Regionales, ce qu'ils annoncent au Glee Club, Kurt va voir Karofsky à l'hopital et lui dit qu'il sera là pour l'aider car il est son ami. Quand à Sebastian , il présente ses excuse à Blaine , Kurt , Santana et Brittany, il s'en veut d'avoir dit à Karofsky de "rester au placard" et décide donc que les Regionals seront loyales, Rachel peut donc participer et les photos sont détruites. Les Warblers passent en premier avecStand et Glad you came , à la fin ils demande une aide financière pour la fondation de Lady GaGa, durant le show, Les Golden Goblets of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow passent en deuxième dans de sérieux costumes "shakespiriens" et viens le tour deNew Directions avecFly/I believe I can Fly, What doesn't kill you (stronger) en tant queTroubletones et enfin Here's to us par Rachel. Le verdict tombe, Les New Directions vont aux Nationals! Par la suite, on voit Quinn dans le bureau de Sue, elle lui donne finalement le costume tant convoité, elle croise Rachel et lui dit qu'elle est contente pour elle et Finn , et que si elle veut bien, elle aimerait participer au mariage. Les parents de Finn et Rachel se disputent à propos du mariage et veulent tout faire capoter, en attendant Rachel attend Quinn qui est partie chez elle pour prendre sa robe. Elles s'envoyent des sms ce qui déconcentre Quinn de sa conduite. Finn en a marre d'attendre, et annonce à Rachel que c'est le moment ou jamais, elle décide donc d'y aller. L'épisode se termine avec Quinn allant se faire percuter par un pick up. Nouveaux personnages *Un étudiant de l'école de Karofsky, interprété par Michael A. MacRae *Svengoobles, un des juges, interprété Ian Brennan *Golden Goblets of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, troisième chorale en compétition. Musiques *Cough Syrup (Young The Giant) par Blaine *Stand (Lenny Kravitz) par The Warblers *Glad You Came (The Wanted) par The Warblers *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj & Rihanna/R. Kelly) par New Directions *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Kelly Clarkson) par The Troubletones (en tant que New Directions) *Here’s To Us (Halestrom) par Rachel Anecdotes *Deux jours avant la diffusion de l'épisode, des captures d'écran se sont retrouvés sur le net. Les coupables feraient parti de la communauté de la presse puisque ce sont les seules personnes qui voient l'épisode avant la diffusion au public. La première réaction venant des producteurs fut celle de Dante Di Loreto qui a tweeté : "To whomever leaked those screen caps, shame on you" (Qui que ce soit qui a fuité ces captures d'écran, honte à vous !) *Le Trevor Project est intervenu pendant la première pause de l'épisode avec en vedette Daniel Radcliffe. *Lorsque Sebastian parle à Rachel et Kurt au Lima Bean, il dit à Rachel qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit comme "Tina enrhumée" pour ne pas participer aux Regionales. Cela fait référence à l'absence de Jenna Ushkowitz, absente lors de The Spanish Teacher. Audiences L'épisode a réuni : *7,46 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis Galerie promo rue.jpg|Promo 748px-Tumblr lzm2a9AjFm1r1710wo1 1280.jpg|Promo On my way 2.jpg|Promo On my way 3.jpg|Promo On my way 4.jpg|Promo On my way 5.jpg|Promo On my way 6.jpg|Promo On my way 7.jpg|Promo OMY 01.jpg OMY 02.jpg OMY 03.jpg OMY 04.jpg OMY 05.jpg OMY 06.jpg OMY 07.jpg OMY 08.jpg OMY 09.jpg OMY 10.jpg regio 1.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Lea) regio 2.jpg|Tournage (Twitter) regio 3.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) regio 4.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) regio 5.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) OMYT 01.jpg|Tournage OMYT 02.jpg|Tournage tournage OMW.jpg|Tournage (Twitter de Riker) OMY 01.png|Sur Le Tournage OMW tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage (Twitter de Lea) Trevor Project OMW.jpg|Promo du Trevor Project 331px-Quinn season3.jpg|Tournage BTS OMW.jpg|Behind The Scene BTS OMW 1.jpg|Behind The Scene Vidéo thumb|left|270px|Promothumb|270px|right|Sneak Peekthumb|270px|left|Extrait (Lima Bean - Kurt, Rachel & Sebastian)thumb|right|270px| Behind the Scenesthumb|270px|left|The Trevor Project PSA avec Daniel Radcliffe Traductions *'The Trevor Project' "Je suis Daniel Radcliffe et je crois que demander de l'aide est la chose la plus brave qu'une personne puisse faire. Si vous avez des diffucultés et avez besoin d'aide, appelez le The Trevor Lifeline au 1.866.488.7386. C'est gratuit, confidentiel et des conseillers qualifiés sont là pour vous écoutez 24h/24, 7 jours/7 sans jugement. Pour en savoir plus sur le travail pour sauver des vies du Trevor Project pour les lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels, transsexuels et des jeunes en interrogations, allez sur TheTrevorProject.org." *'Behind The Scene : On My Way' ''Will : Vous êtes jeunes. Promettez moi que peu importe les moments de déprime, que malgré les moments de frustration et de solitude, vous feriez de votre mieux pour voir toutes les incroyables expériences que vous avez encore devant vous.'' Brad : Cet épisode est vraiment rempli. Il se passe énormément de choses. Selon moi, c’est une bombe à retardement. Les minutes passent, Rachel veut se marier. Et il y a Quinn… Chris : Je ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer pour Quinn. Je ne sais pas si il est vivante, si elle va bien ou pas.. Brad : Je pense que les fans vont paniquer. Moi même, j’ai paniqué. Je me suis dit, «comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? ». L’idée que Karofsky puisse faire une tentative de suicide est un sujet tellement sérieux et nerveux que ça en est devenu très intimidant, surtout pour une série comme Glee. Chris : Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ai un sujet plus délicat à aborder que le suicide. Max : Tourner cette scène, ça a été l’expérience de tournage la plus intense de ma vie. J’en ai été tellement bouleversé que je n’ai pas pu dormir la nuit suivante. Kurt ': Je peux entrer ?'' 'Chris ': Max et moi avons de superbes scènes très lourdes et sérieuses. J’aime énormément travailler avec Max, je travaillerais avec lui toute la journée si je le pouvais. '''Max : La scène de l’hôpital était quelque chose de très spécial émotionnellement pour tous les deux. Il Chris pleurait seulement à l’idée des Karofsky du monde entier, allongés dans un lit d’hôpital. Chris : Je suis content qu’on en parle car c’est un sujet sérieux et grave, et malheureusement, c’est toujours quelque chose qui arrive régulièrement. Max ''': Je pense que la chose à retenir est que Dave était tellement réprimé, il ne pouvait pas être lui même et n’avait personne à qui parler. En tant qu’humain, tu as besoin de pouvoir t’exprimer. Quand on dit que tout s’arrange, c’est la vérité. Il y a un futur pour tout le monde, et des gens qui vous soutiendront pour la personne que vous êtes réellement, qui vous aimeront pour ce que vous avez à dire et ce que vous ressentez… C’est un message universel qui va au delà des préférences sexuelles. ''Dave''' : Mon supposé meilleur-ami m’a dit qu’il ne veut plus jamais m’adresser la parole, ma mère qui me regarde droit dans les yeux et qui me dit qu’on pourra peut être me trouver un remède..'' 'Max ': Dire ces mots et savoir qu’il y a des gens qui regardent le show qui s’y reconnaîtrons, c’est impossible de ne pas pleurer. (Traduction provenant du "Journal des Fans de Darren Criss" Source) Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Episodes